


Do or Die

by Ieatmyfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieatmyfeelings/pseuds/Ieatmyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last hours of Harry’s life without his lover….Follows the basic outline of the final battle at Hogwarts but it is AU because sadly in the books there was no snarry. There is some serious OOC later on. This is how I picture Harry’s final hours before he goes to meet his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is another one shot I wrote YEARS ago, it is also posted on ff.net under the same penname. Also, for this one shot and any of the one shots I write that are inspired by a song, it is best to listen to that song while reading, it sets the mood. Enjoy
> 
> Inspired by Do or Die by Papa Roach

_“Today I saw my hero fall apart”_

 

The moment Harry is thrown from the pensieve he collapses onto the cold stone floor, he had just watched the memories that Snape had given him in his last moments. After watching his professor, friend, lover die at the hands of Voldemort he moved to the headmasters office as if in a dream. His heart was breaking, the one person he had ever truly loved had died for him, after seeing Severus’ memories he truly realised how much he owed the man. Seeing him die had been excruciating but he knew he’d be able to get through it, but seeing how much his lover had suffered in life all because of him was too much. Severus had lost too much because of him, he lost Lily, his freedom, and eventually his life. The few months of happiness they had shared together certainly did not even the score. “If it weren’t for me you’d still be alive, if it weren’t for me my mom would never have died and you wouldn’t have to grieve her for 16 years. I took everything from you, your friend and your life…It should have been me!” Harry rants as the tears begin pouring down his face as he stares up at the picture of Severus hanging with all the other headmasters along the wall behind the big wooden desk.

 

_“On the outs side I look fine but on the inside I am dying”_

 

After what seems like an eternity the voice of the Dark Lord echoes through out the castle. Harry barely listens but hears enough to know that he is to go sacrifice himself for his friends, which suits him just fine. “The sooner I die the sooner I can be with you again” he whispers to Severus’ portrait. As Harry shakily gets to his feet he feels the last of his heart die a painful death, by the time he reaches the spiral staircase he is empty, other then his burning desire to get to the forest and fulfill his part of the prophecy, especially since it means joining Severus in the after life.

 

_“It’s do or die”_

 

“Harry! We thought you’d gone to the forest” Hermione exclaims relief all over her face as Harry walks down the grand staircase towards the huge oak doors in the entrance hall.

“That’s where I’m headed now” he responds, his voice sounding hollow even to his own ears.

“But Harry there has got to be another way, sacrificing yourself isn’t the answer” his friend insists a look of fear crossing her face.

“There isn’t, it was there in Se..Sn..his memories” he mutters stuttering over the name of the one he loved, unable to bring himself to say it.

“Mate, this is Snapes memories we are talking about, no disrespect to the dead but how do you know you can trust them” Ron asks frankly, expecting his best friend to agree with him.

“Ron…I can trust them, he…I…I have to do this”

“But Harry the prophecy never said that YOU had to die, just one of you” Ron objects as he moves around to stands in front of him.

“It’s not just the prophecy…” Harry trails off trying to suppress the feelings rising up inside of him.

“Then what is it Harry?” Ron asks confused.

“I can’t live without him” Harry confesses waiting for the screaming to ensue .

“Who” Hermione asks with a look of concern on her face.

Harry takes a deep shaky breath as the tears begin to fall again “ It was hard enough to try and hate him when he killed Dumbledore but now he’s dead…I’ll never be able to tell him I’m sorry for being angry at him, I’ll never be able to hold him again, kiss him again…tell him I love him” he side steps Ron and runs across the entrance hall trying to get a hold of his emotions. Once he reaches the doors he pushes the right one open just enough to slip outside, he turns around to face his friends for the last time. “Goodbye, I love you both” he says just loud enough for them to hear before he throws the invisibility cloak over top of himself and runs out the door.

 

 

_“With out you how will I survive”_

Harry stands a few meters into the forbidden forest looking at the black stone that the snitch had left in his hand. “The resurrection stone” he whispers, and for the first time since he saw his lover being attacked by Nagini he felt a flutter of hope. Clutching the stone tightly in his hand he sees his loved who he had lost reappear one by one, his father who smiles at him a look of pride across his face, his mother who whispers “I’m proud of you baby” with tears in her eyes, Sirius who just nods his head with a sad smile on his face, Remus who looks slightly disorientated but seeing Harry gets a sad look in his eyes. Harry holds his breath hoping, praying that the person he truly wants to see appears, after a few moments Severus materializes.

“Harry” he whispers sadly extending his hand out to stroke the younger mans cheek only to have Harry pass through him.

“Severus” Harry says with a sob sinking to his knees “Oh Severus, I’m so sorry for everything”

The vision of Severus crouches down to look into his younger lovers eyes “Harry, there is nothing to be sorry for. I chose my own path and I knew what I was doing. I wish there was another way, you shouldn’t have to throw your young life away”

“I’m glad it’s this way Sev” Harry says passionately looking Severus in the eyes. “I’m glad I will be joining you again soon, because with out you how will I survive any ways? I wouldn’t be able to” he explains at the raised eyebrow his lover had given him.

“Harry” Severus says softly in the younger mans ear as they both rise to their feet “Don’t show fear, if you must die…die with out fear, don’t give him the satisfaction”

Harry nods and looks around at all the people he considers family “I will see you all soon. Mom, Dad I can’t wait to get to know you” he says with a little smile before turning back to the man he had given his heart “I love you” he whispers

“And I you” Severus responds before Harry lets the resurrection stone fall to the ground.

 

_“It’s time for me to be a man”_

 

Harry stands there before Voldemort with his wand at his side watching the other man stalking back and forth, with a look of peace on his face. He sees the Dark Lord raise his wand as if in slow motion, he hears the curse being shouted and sees the green light coming strait at his chest. “Severus” Harry whispers just before the light slams into his chest and he falls onto the ground with a smile on his face as his world goes black.

 

 

 

 


End file.
